A Dynamic Duo
by Got Frostbyte
Summary: Who is trying to kill Emma Frost? And why is the Red Hood so interested in helping her? All Emma wanted was to take a night off for herself! And is she mixing too much business with pleasure? Guest starring DC Comic's Jason Todd!


Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their respective publishers, Marvel Comics and DC Comics. I do not claim to have created nor own these characters. This body of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Notes: This tasty tale was the product of a role playing session. I thought it was too lovely to be left in my mailbox, abandoned and forgotten. It is currently incomplete and, regrettably, will likely remain that way. Don't blame me, blame the guy writing for Jason Todd. Now, if I get enough good reviews, I might be inclined to get ol' JT to help me finish it off.

Since this is a crossover, some X-Men fans might be wondering 'who the heck is Jason Todd?!' For that purpose, I have you this: .com/jason-todd/29-6849/

The link has a biography and lots of pictures.

:D Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

**It had been a terribly trying day for Emma Frost. From sun up to sun down, it was nothing but complications. First, that obnoxious Deadpool showed up at her door--the one to her private quarters, not the front door--demanding to see Siryn at three in the morning! Emma wasn't sure how that bastard got through the security or past the O*N*E sentinels, but he did. Now, at first he didn't say a bloody thing about Siryn, just something about Sean Conner or whatever that brat's name was from the "Terminator" movies. It took easily thirty minutes to get Deadpool to finally out right say the woman's name! Then Nightcrawler and Wolverine made an appearance which only added fuel to Deadpool's fire. He went on and on about having 'kicked Wolverine's ass.' So, before Logan could extend his claws, Emma agreed to use Cerebra to find Siryn. Of course, she would have to apologize to Siryn for doing such at a later date.**

**The poor woman had enough on her plate, being pregnant with Multiple Man's child…or was it Jamie's dup that did the deed? At least Monet wasn't also pregnant from that little encounter! If she were pregnant from a dup or Jamie and Theresa was pregnant from a dup or Jamie…That was more drama than even soap operas were equipped to handle. Emma groaned, just thinking about their little love triangle. Begrudgingly, Emma took Deadpool down to Cerebra where the merc managed to push every button, leaver, and toggle in a mater of seconds, like a super hyper child on crack! She scolded him like an angry mother would an unruly child! That was when Emma realized she hit her breaking point. And just when Emma was about to break his neck--she would have liked to believe she could have anyway--Scott appeared to lend assistance in distracting Deadpool. Turning her attention to Cerebra, forgetting how Deadpool push ever so many buttons, Emma receive one hell of a shock from the system. Her hair was still bloody singed.**

**That of course landed her in Hank McCoy's care. After being knocked out for over two hours, Emma woke up to a massive headache and Deadpool running rampant on the school grounds. Scott was about ten paces behind him, run ragged by the merc and trying like hell to keep him in check. Likewise, Deadpool was terrorizing Wolverine to the point that it was an all out brawl on the front lawn. Then, the students joined the fray, ultimately becoming a total melee. The sentinels were at a loss and could do nothing. Or maybe it was 'wouldn't' do anything. So, once more, Emma pulled the merc into check by reminding him that she would help locate Siryn if he would just leave. So, about a hour later and over half a million dollars in damages, Emma managed to reset Cerebra with the aid of Prodigy and locate Siryn. With the coordinates in hand, Deadpool gleefully departed. And Emma could not have been more thrilled! After that, thankfully, it was only minor incidents. But Emma was left utterly drained by the whole ordeal.**

**She slipped into her private quarters after the day that never seemed to end. A glance at the clock told her it was just past nine. Normally, that was not late…but tonight, it was very late. Casually, Emma let her cape slide off her shoulders and flutter to the floor where it would remain in a crumple heap until Hell froze over for all Emma cared. Reaching her hands to the ceiling, Emma straightened her back and stretched, feeling her vertebrae realign. Lowered her arms, the White Queen removed her long, white gloves, finger by finger she separated her hand from the comforting embrace of the white material. Tossing the gloves casually to the floor, her attention turned towards the bathroom. Ah yes, a nice hot bath would do wonders. Walking into the well lit room, Emma reached behind her back, slowly unfastening her uniform top, allowing it to drop to the floor. She breathed in deep, allowing air to fill the cavities in her chest, then Emma Frost let it out slowly. Freedom is what it felt like. Turning her attention to the belt, the White Queen slipped it from her pants and tossed it to join the growing trail of clothes. Advancing deeper into the bathroom, Emma began working off her pants. This actually took effort. It pealed slowly from her soft skin, down the lengths of her legs until she had to hop on one foot to withdraw the other from a boot. Then repeat the process with the other.**

**Discarding her pants, there was of course one less item to strip off to complete the process. Emma's fingers slip casually under the waistband of her white thong and casually, she slipped the flimsy little item down the length of her legs ultimate let them drop around her feet. Stepping out of them, Emma took the final steps to the large white bathtub. Sitting nude on the ledge of the tub, she began to draw the water, pouring in a healthy amount of bubble bath water as it flowed in, Bubbles immediately began to form, the soft white suds seeming to grow at an exponential rate, far quicker than the water. But when at last the tub was filled to Emma's satisfaction, she shut off the water a climbed in, slowly lowering herself into the steamy water. It was like entering heaven as she immersed her form into the water, feeling her tension evaporate as the heat penetrated her muscles. With a slow, deep sigh, Emma Frost closed her eyes and leaned back, determined to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.**

It was funny really. Ironically funny.. Dangerously funny. Funny how even one of the world's greatest living telepaths could be unaware of the danger they were in if they weren't focusing their thoughts or in this case if they were shutting out the world around them. Such was now the case for Emma Frost even as she glided her way with a sultry seductive sensuality to her every movement. The beautiful blonde's head was lined up in the scope of a sniper's rifle from the rooftop across the street from her luxurious penthouse apartment. His name didn't matter, it was enough to know that he was paid to kill people and he was very good at what he did. Never asked questions and thus far had never failed in an assignment. Someone wanted Emma Frost dead and was paying him a small fortune to ensure that the task was carried out.

Even as she moved and began to peel her way out of her clothing he watched and waited, the perfect shot soon to be lined up. His finger lay just over the trigger, one shot and her life would be finished clean and simple just how he liked it.. Still it was almost a shame to off a fine piece of tail like her but the bundle of cash he was getting for this hit would compensate any lewd thoughts he might possess as he watched er undress. "It's a shame, darlin'. We could have had us some fun you and I..Ah well one less mutie bitch in the world. No harm no foul." And with that he readied to make his shot, end her life and earn his paycheck. Simple as could be…well except for one factor. A hair's breath before firing off the killing shot he felt the cold press of steel against his throat. He didn't have time to wonder how someone had gotten so close to him without him hearing them. Didn't have time to ask what was going on and certainly didn't have enough time to try and save his life. There was the cold press and then the heat of the blade's kiss and the warm trickle of blood. To struggle was senseless, it was too late and within seconds he was just another statistic in a city full of them. Another life lost. As for his mysterious killer…

Standing over the still corpse of the would-be assassin who he'd just snuffed out, Jason Todd stared down at the spreading pool of crimson. Even if his features had not been masked as they were by the ghoulishly emotionless shell of his namesake Red Hood there would be no emotion to be found on his handsome features. Well not at first, anyway, but slowly a smirk crept it's way onto the corner of his mouth as his gaze shifted from the deceased man to the shapely figure of Emma. Always an interesting time when running into her and he had to find himself wondering if something more than just simple coincidence had brought him to this destination. It's not as though he'd known where she lived. In fact, he'd been out of town till just recently, out of the country in fact. Russia was never going to be the same after his recent little trip there, oh the body count he'd left in his wake. All in a day's work really and he did enjoy making a scene wherever he went that much was certain. "What to do, what to do? Hmmmm…Why, I do believe I'll go and pay Miss Frost a visit. After all, it's been so long since we've encountered each other I don't want her going and thinking I've forgotten her…"

Old motions were made, ones he could perform in his sleep if he had to, and his line carried him across the expanse that separated the one time Robin from the apartment of the powerful mutant telepath. The next step was, of course, disabling her security systems. Pretty high grade stuff really, but nothing he hadn't encountered before and certainly nothing he couldn't disarm without alerting her. Then again, he doubted that she ever really felt the need for them considering she was usually a tricky person to sneak up on. Which then raised the question how that sniper he'd sliced up had gotten as close as he had. Things were certainly getting interesting now weren't they? After selecting the proper tools with which to disarm the security apparatus, Jason quickly went to work and in short time he'd shut down the system. After that, picking the locks was child's play and gaining access to the penthouse even more so.

Moving through the apartment with a wraithlike silence, he wondered where she'd gone and gotten off to before the sounds of running water emanating from the bathroom gave him his answer. Once more that wicked little smirk of his returned. Now, the proper gentlemanly move to make here was to turn around, leave and let her know at a later time that she'd been in danger. But really…what was the fun in that? Tugging the hood from his head, sweat dampened dyed black locks clung to his forehead even as he set the mask down. Next to follow was the domino mask, tossed atop the coffee table and forgotten for the time being. Pausing only a moment longer, he opened the door with a brazen boldness second to none, his leather clad figure leaning with that smug pompous stature in the doorway, that smirk remaining their like a calling card on his lips. "No, no. Don't get up on my account, Emma. Well…not unless you wanna let me see even more of you than I can right now? The words were followed by the slow drag of his azure eyes along the bubble doused tub as she lay there eloquently within. "Couple things. Might wanna upgrade your security. Granted, it couldn't keep me out even if you did, but you gotta figure it might help against the common riff raff out on the streets. Oh and just who's trying to kill you?" No sooner had the words fallen from his lips than he set his signature kris dagger down atop the sink, the blade still doused in the blood of the assassin he'd killed. "Missed me didn't you?" He added as an after thought with snide little wink cast her way for effect.

**Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened her eyes to see the dark, but familiar figure standing in her doorway. "Does anyone knock these days?" Those words were utterly ironic for Emma Frost, the great and mighty telepathic White Queen. And yet, it was true. Tony Stark just invited himself into the mansion the other day; no announcement, no knocking, just walked right in. Wanting her help, of all things. The government needed to leash in their little pet Iron Man before he got it in his head that he was running the bloody show. "I'd think you would be more than thrilled to have me jump up and greet you, Mr. Todd. Perhaps a few jumping jacks?" Emma smirked, leaning back into the warm, suddy water until most of her upper torso was submerged, stopping just short of giving Jason Todd everything he seemed to desire. One long, slender leg rose up from the foaming depths to cross over the other, still hidden beneath the blanket of white. She rested her arms casually on the rim of the bathtub. Shimmering, diamond armor slowly reverting to soft flesh. Instinctual, how easily she had adapted to her secondary mutation. Sucking in a deep breath, Emma listened as he jabbered on. "It does keep out the common rif-raf, it's uncommon ones I have to worry about." She sent a sly smile his way. "In which case, my telepathy is usually spot on."**

**Her gaze shifted from his face to the bloody dagger. "Incriminating evidence, Mr. Todd. What have I told you about that nasty little habit of killing your criminals?" She made a tisk tisk sound, shaking her head, but the mirth in her eyes was anything but scolding. "If you'd taken him alive, we could have found out who and not have to wonder." Fantastic, she wanted nothing more than to just block out the world of superheroes and super villains for one blasted night, and that would happen to be the one night someone's mercenary was out to assassinate her. She really was losing her edge, being out of the Hellfire Club for so long has left her soft! Hardly a day went by when some uppity tart or ambitious rival tried to claim her head back then. She could spot a would-be assassin from a mile away. "As to why, who knows." Emma smirked, hoisting herself out of the bath water. The water and bubbles slid down the length of her body, a parting reminder of what she had intended to be an hour of serenity. Emma was never one to be ashamed of her nudity. Just by the clothes she wore suggested she was an exhibitionist at heart. But this maneuver was all for show. The former boy wonder had a dirty little mind, maybe not as twisted as some others...but dirty none the less. Still, he may enjoy the sight, it was his response that amused her. "The list is long and distinguished. Starting with the general, a now publicly known mutant in the elite ranks of CEO. Pick a hate group, any hate group." She smirked, stepping out of the water. "Then there is always the Hellfire Club, perhaps a disgruntle member out for revenge, I did break up the perfect little Inner Circle, after all. Once I left, it all went down hill." She shrugged. "Most super villains have too large an ego to send hired help…"**

**She stepped past Jason Todd, grabbing a white, fluffy towel. The motion was made deliberately slow, tantalizingly so. "Don't gawk, darling. It's rude." Emma unfolded the towel and began drying herself, patting the towel over her body before ultimately wrapping it around her still damp form. Leaning in close to him once more, her lips hovering beside of his ear. "And of course I missed you. I've had no one to dance with since our last encounter." She smirked, pulling back to regard his face, fully exposed this time. "Feeling not so secretive, darling?" Her fingers touched to side of his face, noting the impression of where once the domino mask rested. Her touch was surprisingly tender, something that might be regarded as surprising if one looked at the White Queen's track record. But as quickly the caress had come, her hand slipped away and Emma Frost brushed past him into the connecting master bedroom. It was clear as day that Emma Frost was more than aware of Jason's enjoyment in viewing her in her current state of relaxation and undress; and the wayward Mr. Todd certainly had no qualms about sitting back and soaking in every steaming inch of the beautiful telepath as she lavished herself like the queen she was in her porcelain bath. His stance remained relaxed and self assured as though thoroughly convinced that he belong there in her private sanctum, uninvited as he was, and with her free of the constraints of her usual form fitting, and rather expensive, wardrobe.. And of course he didn't seem to pay much mind to the fact that he'd dripped a rather generous amount of the dead man's blood along the pristine white of her sink. No, it was surely obvious to Miss Frost by now that when Jason set his mind to something, or in this case someone, he could be relentless, driven beyond the normal means or facilities of most men. So much like his estranged mentor in some ways but lacking his moral restraint while harboring a dangerously reckless and impetuously wild streak. And, of course, that rather nasty little habit he had of leaving a trail of dead bodies or explosive finale's in his wake.**

A hand raised as though to cut off her playful teasing, though the lingering traces of his smirk told her he was once again enjoying their little game of cat and mouse. It wasn't often that Jason managed to come across someone that could capture his attention, match wits with him and keep him from becoming bored with the mundane of their dreary existence. No, Emma Frost wasn't just a delicious pair of legs or a flawless face... But those were certainly tasty attributes of hers as well. "Weeeeellll I wouldn't exactly say no to you pouncing me and if the jumping jacks was an offer…? Though I'd kind of prefer seeing you do some yoga. I'm dying to know just how…flexible you are." Eyebrows rose and fell in a suggestively teasing gesture before he jerked his head over to the lifeless crimson stained headpiece he sometimes took his moniker from, the red hood. "And I'm about as uncommon as they come, Queenie. After all, incase you haven't heard the news, I'm an anomaly. Simply not supposed to exist. I managed to even piss off a bunch of cosmic nutballs that tried to ensure that I didn't any longer, buuuuut you know me, I'm just too stubborn and enjoy being a pain in the ass way too much to go and die again anytime soon. As for that telepathy, I wonder if it could pick up on me when I'm wearing that hood, I mean that experimental telepathic dampener I somehow got my hands on is supposed to make me a blind spot to telepaths. Why, according to all the files on it, I could just sneak up on you while you were in bed all cozy like, if I wanted to I mean. Good thing I'm such a gentleman, huh?" The luridly playful smirk of his was sure enough to make one wonder if that was a simple boast, a promise of something to come, or a flat out lie. Was he challenging her again? Goading her to continue this little dance of theirs?

Rolling his eyes as she chastised him, Jason's lips quickly melded their way into that all too familiar sneer.

"Well, Emma, light of my life, I had to make a split second decision and I went with it. See, the funny thing about attempting to jostle a guy with a gun and his finger on the trigger, it tends to inadvertently make him shoot and, well, I kind of like that pretty little head of yours right where it is and not decorating your wall with brain matter. And, sure, I could have used gas or a taster, but really…what's the fun in that? And besides.." Removing the bloodied leather gloves from his fingers, the bastard son of the bat allowed his eyes to drag with painstaking delight along the shapely contour of her leg as it lifted from the soap ridden water. "This way, I get to ensure myself the pleasure of your company again." His devilish smile curled readily onto his lips as he played the game. "Incase you've forgotten, I'm a detective. Pretty good at it too. So you and I are going to be spending some time together for the next few nights as we play detective together along with breaking and entering and maybe, just maybe doctor, while we get to the bottom of this particular little mystery together. Mmmm, think of it kind of like an old Humphrey Bogart film only with a lot more sexual tension between the co-stars, speaking of which, we really should work on releasing that one of these days." Her next move managed to draw a reaction out of even him, and one that he couldn't make-up. Desire, lust, passion…all waged a war in the flecks of cold, blue eyes as he watched her rise from her bath and begin to cleanse herself of the bubbles. He greedily drank in every detail, eyes constantly darting about as he tried to take in as much of her as possible before she concealed herself from him once again. Oh she did love to tease now didn't she? The low hiss of a breath escaped his lips as she moved in closer, the low husky whisper of her voice and that tender touch of hers before she slipped past him. A deeper breath escaped now as he collected himself briefly before spinning on the heel of his boot and following after her, a hand snaking out to catch her by the waist and pull her back against him, the shapely press of her rear against his hips, his own lips teasing her ear with the lightest drag of his teeth against dampened skin.

"Well you haven't seen the whole show.. Not yet anyway.. And what? Not going to offer me a drink..?"

"**I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Todd, but once again we still have no idea who was behind all this." Emma replied dryly. "Our key suspect won't be saying much anything, thanks to you." The White Queen scrutinized the blood splatter before turning her icy gaze back to the ex-boy wonder. She had to wonder, was she robbing the cradle with this Jason Todd boy? The thought had entered her mind once or twice. He was but a child in death and emerged from his grave a man. Such dramatic changes surly had to have an effect on him. But when that boy opened his mouth, he always managed to draw her back into their little game, morality be damned. Well, here's to you, Ms. Robinson! He was a delicious specimen, mentally and physically. His mind was a dizzying mixture of sheer madness, a childlike immaturity, and the reckless freedom of a man who had nothing left to lose. But the best part of Jason Todd's mind, the part that attracted Emma Frost --maybe even scared her a little--was the unquenchable rage he harbored. With the slightest tweaks, the wicked White Queen could send the former boy wonder over the edge, release all those inhibitions and unchain the beast. He could easily go from conflicted, slightly deranged anti-hero to rampaging serial killer, all it took was a telepath to push the right buttons. To keep the company of Jason Todd was like playing with fire. And the telepathic Emma Frost was holding a can of gasoline, it was well within her ability to set him off. Perhaps it was that carnal knowledge that excited her so much. Sure, the White Queen may be a good girl, she may be among to ranks of the heroes, but she was not nearly as clean cut as some of those other goody-goodies. Once a White Queen, always a White Queen. "Oh yes, Mr. Todd, I can see it now, Batman and Robin, now starring Jason Todd and Emma Frost in the leading roles." She gave a coy smile, just picturing him all dressed up like his dearly beloved mentor, the man who left him for dead, the bane of Jason Todd's existence. Freud would have had a field day picking apart Jason's issues with Batman. And Jason dressing as Batman! There had to be a psychological complex for that! The only thing slightly more disturbing was the idea of Emma dressed up as Robin! Robin, ha! Emma would not be caught dead dressing in such a manner! And in public, no thank you! She had dignity! **

"**Oh, Mr. Todd, only you could dream up such an amusing analogy." The White Queen gave a low chuckle. "But speaking of gin joints…" Emma mused, thinking instantly of her little mini-bar, stashed away in the corner of the adjoining room. A smile spread across her flawless features. 'Sensing' Jason's reaction to her little stunt was down right scrumptious for Emma Frost. It made her shiver inwardly with sheer delight, just enjoying the overwhelming conflict raging in those cold, blue eyes. Those conflicting emotions were like a hundred year old scotch, she drank it in, savored its flavor, before finally swallowing. It may seem narcissistic, but it pleased Emma to know she could toy with a man like that, especially without the use of her abilities, to drive him mad with only the sway of her hips. Sure, the nudity helped. How sweet, Jason Todd was trying to compose himself. A smirk crept across Emma's features as she advanced into the bedroom. She could just imagine him feeling that flush of desire, the rush of blood through his veins, a primal yearning screaming for satisfaction. Did such desires confuse a borderline mad man's mind as much as they confused the respectively sane? And, maybe more interestingly, was he feeling the role of predator or prey? As his arm circled her waist and pulled her back to him, Emma took a wild guess at which emotion won. Well, regardless of which desire won, she felt a sense of victory. As her body met with him, Emma's towel 'slipped' from her hold, the white material folded over the offending arm that restrained her. "The whole show?" It wasn't really a question, more like a challenge. "Well, if you've seen one, you've seen them all, Mr. Todd." Emma baited him, poking the proverbial tiger. The White Queen twisted around in his grasp to face him, that playful smile meant only to provoke him further. But there was no denying that she derived her own sense of pleasure from the feeling of her flesh contouring to the shape of his body. "And the drinks, darling, are in the bedroom." She leaned in close, her lips nearing his ear. "Not all that far away from the bed." For a moment, Emma breathed in the scent of him, the mingling scent of musk and sweat mingling with leather. It was intoxicating in its own primal way, stirring up something feral in her. **


End file.
